The invention relates to polymer compositions exhibiting liquid-crystalline phases.
A large number of liquid-crystalline polymers has already been disclosed, for example polyacrylic and polymethacrylic esters modified with 4'-cyanobiphenyl-4-yl as the mesogenic group. The nematic phases of polymer compositions of these types are usually found at temperatures above 100.degree.. Relatively highly ordered, highly viscous smectic polymers are frequently obtained by polymerization of nematic or cholesteric monomers. Furthermore, polymer compositions having rod-like mesogenic side-groups frequently lead to crystalline polymers having no mesomorphic properties.